fun and madness on cloud 9
by Nymphadora.Sirius.Forever
Summary: the gang go to cloud 9 for a break, fun and romance ensues. various pairings
1. Chapter 1

Battlestar galactica fan fiction

Title: FUN AND MADNESS ON CLOUD 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from BSG, they belong to someone else.

Rating: PG-13 to be safe, may change according to content

Pairings: Apollo/Starbuck, Helo/Cally, Dee/Billy, Boomer/Tyrol, Hotdog/Kat.

Summary: the gang spend a few days leave4 on cloud 9, fun, laughter, madness ensue, and probably a lot of naughtiness.

Chapter 1:

Kara, Cally, Sharon, Dee, and Kat are sitting in the rec room deciding what to do with the few days they have off when the guys walk in.

"We need to do something guys, we can't just sit here for the next 4 days doing nothing" Kara says while smoking a cigar.

"We could go down to cloud 9?" cally says.

"Yeah… its not here, and we will have a proper break from all this" Kat says waving her arms around the room.

"Iam sooooo up for that" Kara says grinning from ear to ear.

"What are you soooo up for buck" lee says grinning at his best friend

"Were going down to 9 for the next few days, what about you boys?" Kara says grinning at lee.

" 9 sound good to me" Helo says sitting down next to Cally.

"Hell yeah" hotdog and the chief say both sitting down.

"Lee?" Kara asks

"Sounds like heaven to me" lee laughs.

So the gang decide to take a raptor and fly themselves down to cloud 9, they all head off to their bunks to pack for their trip.

In the pilots bunkroom Lee, Kara, Sharon, Karl, Kat and Hotdog are all packing when Cally, Tyrol, and Dee come in.

"You guys packed yet" chief Tyrol asks.

"Nearly" they all say.

Once they've finished packing they head down to the hanger bay and all board the raptor, which lee and Kara are piloting. On the way to cloud 9 the others In the back talk about what they are going to do when they get there, and lee and Kara are being typical them… and are flirting up a storm.

"Lee… u wanna go skinny dipping again?" Kara said looking over at lee, to see his reaction, a huge grin popped up on his face, and he turned and looked at Kara, he had a cheeky smile that told Kara everything she needed to know, that this trip would change their friendship from just best friends, to what they had both wanted for so long but hadn't properly acted on, yeah they'd shared kisses, but they'd never gone any further, but she knew that would change during the next 4 days.

Kara sent lee and equally dazzling smile back so he knew that was what she wanted as well.

The gang arrived on cloud 9, and went and checked into their rooms.

Lee and Kara were sharing, Sharon and the chief, Dee and Billy, who had meet them there, Kat and Cally and Helo and Hotdog, were all sharing rooms as well, although buy the look of things Cally and Helo would end up in the same room, as they were currently getting very close. Cally was sitting on Helo's lap in Lee and Kara's room where everyone had decided to meet. They were all sitting around deciding what to do next.

"I say we go down to the beach!" Kara said

"Me too" the rest of the girls said

"I like the sound of that" Helo said thinking to himself that he'd get to see Cally in a bathing suit. All the guys were thinking the same about either their girlfriend or the woman they liked.

So they decided to spend the first day at the beach, so they all left to change and decided to meet in the lobby.

Kara was digging through her bag knowing she had packed a couple of bikini's and sarongs.

She fished out a pink one of each.

The bikini was a halter neck and hipster hot pants with white polka dots on it, and a pink short sarong. She came out of the bathroom and lee had just put his shorts on and was standing before her in just the shorts and no top. Lee looked up as the door to the bathroom opened and before him stood a very gorgeous Kara Thrace in a pink and white polka dot bikini and her sunglasses on.

"Wow…kar u look… amazing" lee said swallowing very hard, as the urge to kiss her was taking over as well as some other urges.

Kara smiled at lee and she stepped closer to him, coming over until she was right in front of him, lee's hands brushed Kara's hips as she came up to him, which causes them both to take a deep breath. Lee moves one hand slowly up to rest on Kara's neck, and wraps the other one around her waist, while Kara wraps both arms around lee's neck, as they both move in and share a heated kiss that soon builds in passion. But they are interrupted buy a repeated knocking on the door. They break apart both out of breath and smiling deeply at each other. Lee answers the door while Kara tries to get her flushed cheeks under control. Standing on the other side of the door is Helo and Cally.

"everyone's already downstairs, what's taking you two so long" Helo says, not noticing Kara blushing and the dopy grin on both their faces, but Cally does and as she looks between her two friends it hits her exactly why they are late and she cant help but smile at Kara, and the two girls burst into giggles and walk out leaving the two boys there as it hits Helo what the girls are laughing about, he notices the very faint trace of lipstick on lee's lips. He smirks at his friend

"Dude, you may want to wipe that off before we leave unless you want everyone to know why you too are so late" Helo laughs as lee wipes his hand over his mouth as they walk to catch up with the girls who are waiting at the lifts for them, still giggling.

"Your secrets safe with us" cally whispers to Kara.

Kara turns to cally, and immediately hugs her friend

"Thanks cally" she says as they hug

"As long as you keep mine!" cally says looking at Helo as the boys approach.

"You mean…OH MY GOD" Kara squeals hugging her friend.

"Women" lee and Helo laugh, realising that the 4 of them are now 2 couples.

Lee walks over to Kara and wraps an arm around her hips, and helo puts an arm around cally's waist and cally snuggles into his arms and leans up and plants a gentle but quick kiss on his lips.

The group of 10, who are all now couples, except for kat and hotdog, are either larking around in the sea or sunbathing on the beach, its now 2pm and they've been there since 10am, so they've had 4 hours of baking in the sun, and are all getting quite brown now.

Kara, Cally, Sharon, Kat and Dee are all laying sunbathing and chatting while the boys play volleyball half in the sea half on the beach.

"That looks like sooo much fun" Cally says looking over at the boys.

"It does, doesn't it, shall we go join them?" Kara asks the girls

A chorus of 'yeah's' came, so the girls got up and walked over to the boys.

Kara in her pink bikini, Cally in a bright pink bikini, Sharon in a light blue one, Kat in a turquoise one and Dee in a black one.

"We wanna play" Kara and Cally shouted hands on their hips. Lee and Helo looked over at their girlfriends both in pink bikini's with hands on their hips smiling at them. How could they resist…

"Ok how are we gonna do this…girls v boys, or mixed teams" Helo asked everyone once they were all gathered around.

"Girls v boys" the girls all said at once with evil smiles on their beautiful faces, the boys knew that from those smiles it wasn't going to be a fair game, the girls would play dirty.

"You're on" lee and helo said looking at each other.

So the gang started up their game of volleyball.

Further up the beach was the resistance that helo and starbuck had meet while on caprica, and both had had flings with members who thought that the relationships were more serious then what they were, now seeing them they both thought they could get back what they thought they had. Little did they realise that Kara and Karl now were both involved with Lee and Cally.

Cally and Kara stood to one side talking about the guys

"You know what? I think I wanna tell the others, I wanna be able to kiss Helo in front of everyone" cally said

"I know what you mean, let's talk to the guys and see what they think?" Kara said, and the girls crossed over to the boys who were also having a similar conversation.

"Guys me and cally have been talking we want to tell these guys that we are together, we wanna be able to show how we feel in public" Kara said

Lee grinned at her "me too baby" he said walking closer to Kara and he kissed her passionately in front of everyone.

"What about you Karl?"Cally asked helo biting her lip

"Me too sweetie, cal, I don't wanna hide how happy you make me babe" helo said pulling cally into a hug, then kissing her gently.

Meanwhile the others are watching all grinning from ear to ear, they'd all seen what was happening between helo and cally for a few weeks, they were like a new version of lee and Kara, bickering to cover how they felt. Now everyone was happy, because it meant no more arguments between the 2 couples, well at least not like before.

Up the beach Anders and Ashleigh were watching the show.

"How could he…" Ashleigh said watching Karl kiss the brunette in his arms

"Iam the one he's suppost to kiss" she says

"Don't worry, we'll get them back, were their true loves, their soul mates" Anders said boiling with anger at seeing Kara kiss this other man.

The gang continued playing around on the beach until around 5pm, when they went back to their rooms to get ready for that night, they knew it would take them a while to get ready. Well at least it would take the girls ages, they are women after all.


	2. Chapter 2

FUN AND MADNESS ON CLOUD 9

CHAPTER 2:

Later that night, the gang were sitting in one of cloud 9's many restaurants eating some dinner before going to one of the clubs, they were all dressed up.

Kat was wearing tight fitting jeans, a turquoise tank top, and pair of turquoise flip flops.

Dee was wearing black trousers, a red top, and black sandals, Sharon was wearing a jean skirt, a white top with silver sequins on it, and black flip flops, cally was wearing a black dress she had borrowed from Kara, that sat mid thigh, and was backless, with thin spaghetti straps to keep it up, and black sandals with sparkly diamonds on the strip over her foot, and her hair down and slightly curled and her make up dark and smouldering.

And Kara was wearing a black and pink dress it was all black except for the edges around the bust and how it went down in a straight line until her hips them went round, and the straps crossed at the back showing off a lot of Kara's back, and it sat just below the knee, and she was wearing sparkly pink sandals. And her hair sat just below shoulder length hair was lightly curled as well, and her make up was very nice shade of pink on her eyes, and a pinkish gloss on her lips.

Once they were all done they headed for the club, they were all pretty much drunk anyway as they'd all had a lot to drink with dinner, they walked down to the club, lee and Kara walking hand in hand, and Helo and Cally with their arm around each other. And the others all in front doing couple things except for kat and hotdog who were chatting about the others.

"so how do you think the old man is going to take these…developments?" hotdog asked kat quietly.

"Apollo and Starbuck, I think he will be relieved like the rest of us, and Helo and Cally, I don't know, depends on who tells him first Lee and Kara or Karl and Cally" Kat says as they arrive at the club.

"Frak" Kara says

"What's wrong star?" cally asks

Kara points over to the club and the others see, helo recognises Ashleigh and Anders, and see's why Kara's frakked off.

"Double frak" helo says.

"What's wrong guys?" lee asks

"You remember Anders on caprica; well he's over there with helo's ex caprica fling, Ashleigh" Kara says, tightening her grip on lee.

"When we left they weren't very happy…to say the least, so cally stick buy me and if not me stay with one of us" helo said squeezing his girlfriends hand.

Cally nodded her head and they all walked up to the club.

"Kara nice to see you again" Anders said

"hay, id like to introduce you too my friends, well you know Helo, next to him is his girlfriend, Cally, next to her is chief Tyrol, and Sharon, then Dee and Billy, and then you got Kat and Hotdog on my right, and next to me is Lee" Kara says.

"Her boyfriend" Helo says in warning to Anders.

"Now if you'll excuse us, were going in" Kara said.

"Kara you should know I always get what I want" Anders said quietly to Kara.

"Are you threatening me" Kara said getting angry.

"We had something on caprica, now I see you with this…idiot"

"hay don't you dare call him an idiot, he's ten times the man you ever were, and ever will be, all you were was a quick fix till I got the real thing" Kara whispered dangerously to anders.

"Lol, you don't love him Kara, you still love me"

"I NEVER LOVED YOU, ive loved lee for as long as I can remember, he's my soul mate, I will love only him until I die you self righteous mother-frakker" Kara said before turning on her heel and pulling lee inside the club with her.

"Did you mean that?" lee asked pulling Kara to one side once they'd all gotten in.

"Yeah lee I did…I love you" she said smiling up at him

Lee pulled her too him and wrapped an arm around her waist, and the other went around the back of her neck and leaned down, and just before he kissed her he whispered "I love you too" before sealing Kara's lips with his in a very passionate kiss.

They kissed for 5 minutes, and they then broke apart; they smiled at each other then intertwined their hands and walked off to find the others.

"There you are, have fun?" helo said laughing

"Frak off helo" Kara joked showing him the finger

"Love ya too buck" helo said before wrapping his arm around cally's shoulders, and she snuggled into his embrace.

The gang enjoyed the next few hours until about 2am when they all walked back to their rooms. They'd all pretty much sobered up now, they were laughing and giggling walking down the street, anyone who saw them would have thought they were all drunk, but they all knew different. Slowly the numbers dwindled down to just Lee, Kara, Cally and Helo, whose rooms were all near each other.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Helo asked

"Well I don't know about you boys, but us girls are going shopping" Kara said as Cally nodded to what she was saying.

"We might just have to come with you" lee said at the thought of possibly seeing Kara in lingerie.

"You guys can do what ya want" Cally said.

"Night guys" Kara said as they came to their doors, they had rooms opposite each other

"Night Kar, night Lee" Cally said before giving Kara a hug.

"Night lovebirds" Helo said smirking

"Helo, frak off and take Cally to bed" Kara said before bursting into laughter, along with Lee, then Cally and finally Helo.

They all went into their rooms for the night.

In Lee and Kara's room Kara was changing in the bathroom, and lee had just got into bed after stripping down to his boxers. Kara came out of the bathroom in a large t shirt, which lee recognised as one of his, and a pair of hot pants.

"You know you look really hot in my t-shirt" lee said as Kara climbed into bed next to him.

"Lee Adama, are you trying to get into my pants?" Kara said mock seriously

"Yeah" lee said grinning that lee smile that makes her weak at he knees.

"Good thing I want you too then isn't it" Kara said, before lee straddled her

"Ohhh lee, don't you dare tease me tonight, I want you sooo badly" Kara said before they started kissing.

Soon the t-shirt and both of their underwear were lying on the floor next to the bed, and lee was kissing the pulse point on Kara's neck just before he entered her.

"Oh gods lee" Kara moaned as lee entered her.

He built up a steady rhythm as they meet each other at each of lee's thrusts, soon they were picking up the pace as both of their orgasms were fast approaching, Kara could feel her's building up to something she's never felt with another lover before, and before she knew it her world explode as it hit, she shook with the sheer power of it, sending lee over the edge, spilling into her, which caused Kara to orgasm again

"Oh… gods…frak lee" Kara said as she was coming down from her orgasms, lee lay in her arms, with his head on her chest.

"I love you" they both said at the same time, lee leaned up on his elbows and leant down and they kissed very lightly, before lee rolled over and brought Kara with him and wrapped her in his arms, which was where she fell asleep.

Lee wasn't too far behind her, he spent the 10 minutes she was asleep just listening to her breath thinking how lucky he is. Then he kissed the top of her head and fell asleep himself.


	3. Chapter 3

FUN AND MADNESS ON CLOUD 9

CHAPTER 3: DAY 2

Lee woke up around 10am with Kara still asleep in his arms; he looked down and watched her sleep for a little while until she started to stir

"Morning baby" Lee whispered into her ear before he started to kiss her neck slowly.

"Gods Lee…a girl could get used to waking up like this" Kara said as Lee continued to kiss her.

Lee stopped kissing her and looked at her "me too, well we do share a bunk room back on galactica, so it wouldn't be too hard" Lee said smiling at Kara

"True, now I know how it feels, I don't think I ever want to wake up on my own again" Kara said snuggling into Lee's arms

Lee gently stroked the skin on Kara's back while they laid in each others arms

"Me too Kar, I love you baby" Lee said kissing the top of Kara's head

" I love you too Lee" Kara said leaning up to put a gentle and quick kiss on Lee's lips before snuggling back into his arms

They laid there for another hour just content to be in the others arms.

"We'd better get up, we said we'd meet the others at 12pm" Kara said as she got up, she headed for the bathroom "lee iam going to have a shower…want to join me?" Kara said smiling devilishly at Lee before disappearing into the bathroom; Lee laid there for a few minutes until he heard the shower running then he got up and headed in there himself. Kara was under the water when she felt Lee wrap him arms around her, Kara turned around in Lee's arms and they immediately started to kiss. Soon they were making love under the shower, slow and sensual.

"Oh gods lee" Kara moaned as her orgasm hit at the same time as lee's did. They stood with Kara's legs wrapped around lee's waist just coming down from their orgasms.

They continued to shower, then they got out and got dried and dressed and buy the time they'd done this it was 1150am and they headed down to the lobby, they meet helo and cally,and Sharon and Tyrol on the way and the 6 off them walked down laughing. They meet kat, hotdog, dee, and Billy in the foyer and the gang headed off for an afternoon of shopping.

After 4 hours of shopping the gang came back to the hotel, and decided to stay there tonight, so they said they would meet in the bar at 6pm for a meal then the disco the hotel was holding tonight.

They all headed up to their rooms to get ready etc.

In Helo and Cally's room helo was lying on the bed waiting for cally to get out of the bathroom. When he opened his eyes cally was standing in the doorway grinning, helo looked her up and down with lust filled eyes.

"Gods cally" helo said getting off the bed and walking over to her.

He took in the red lingerie she was standing in. it consisted of a red corset and matching shorts.

His hands reached out for her hips, and he unconsciously caressed the skin showing with his fingers, which really turned cally on.

"Helo..." she moaned

"What baby?"

"Make love too me" she moaned looking him in the eyes.

That was all helo needed to hear, he took cally's hand and lead her over to their bed, and gently laid her down, and crawled up to her lips, kissing his way down ,taking in every bit of skin available, undoing the corset as he went, once he'd got it off he kissed from cally's neck all the way down to her stomach, stopping to pay special attention to her breasts, kissing,licking,nipping, and sucking on each one in turn the continuing down.

Once he'd reached the top of her pants he slowly moved them down her legs and then off, he then kissed up her leg until he reached the inside of cally's thigh, until he flicked her clit with his tongue, cally arched her back and moaned at the sensations helo was creating in her. Helo went down on her so much causing cally to orgasm twice before he positioned himself above her.

"Cal, are you sure about this?" helo said caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"Helo iam more then sure, I want you to be my first" cally said

"Ok" helo said they he kissed her, and as he did he entered her gently and slowly being careful not to hurt her

"Frak" cally moaned at the feeling of helo inside of her.

"You okay princess?" helo asked

"Yeah, gods helo" cally said as helo started to move inside her.

Soon cally could feel another orgasm hit, this time she wasn't alone, as he felt cally's hit, and it caused helo to orgasm at the same time.

"Oh gods… cally" helo moaned out as he came down from his orgasm, he rolled them so cally was snuggled into his side, with her head on his chest.

"Hmmm what time is it?" cally asked sometime later.

"5pm, do you wanna start getting ready babe" helo said before kissing the top of cally's head then tightening his arms around her.

"In a minute, iam quite comfy here" cally giggled.

"Me too" helo said

They lied there until about 515, and then decided they'd better get up or they would be late.

They showered, and quickly got dressed cally in a jean skirt and a pink tank top and pink flip flops, helo in jeans and a black shirt.

At 5.50pm cally and helo left their room and went and knocked to see if Kara and lee were ready yet, Kara opened the door, wearing jeans and a pink top and pink flip flops, lee came out in jeans and a blue shirt, and the 4 of them walked down the corridor hand in hand down to the bar, where the others were already waiting for them. They all sat and had a couple of drinks then sat at a table and ordered their dinners.

After dinner the gang went into the disco, and sat at another table while Lee and Helo went and got the drinks, Ambrosia for all of them. They got 2 bottles for the table and 10 glasses then went and sat back down. Lee sat next to Kara and helo next to cally, and he kissed her cheek once he was seated, and took her hand.

Kara settled against lee's side, and lee had an arm wrapped around her waist. They all had 4 drinks then the girls decided to have a dance.

After a few dances they sat back down, and had a drink. Buy now they were all pretty drunk.

A slow song came on and they all went and danced. Lee wrapped his arms around Kara's waist and Kara wrapped her's around lee's neck and rested her head on his shoulder as they danced to the song.

"Iam so happy lee, thank you" Kara said then put a gentle kiss on lee's lips.

"Your welcome baby, me too, iam so glad we stopped frakking around, and admitted how we really feel kar, I love you Kara Thrace"

"I love you too, lee adama" Kara said and they shared another kiss.

The gang partied long into the night, enjoying there few days off before having to go home.


	4. Chapter 4

FUN AND MADNESS ON CLOUD 9

CHAPTER 4:

It was the gangs last day on cloud 9, the day before they'd spent the whole day at the beach again, then just had a meal then all had early nights.

Now they were all sitting in the lobby deciding what they should do on their last day, they had to be back on galactica buy 4pm, and it was now 10am, so they had 6 hours left.

"How about the water park?" helo said

"That sounds like so much fun guys" cally said smiling widely

"I second that" Kara said

"Iam in" Lee and Tyrol said as the others nodded.

So the gang headed for the water park it was a 10 minute walk, once they'd reached it they all stood and decided what they each wanted to go on first, Kara, Cally,Sharon ,Kat, and Dee, went on the slide first. As they all got to the top and looked down they all realised how high it was

"It's really high" Dee said looking down

"Really frakking high" Kara said looking at the girls then down

"The guys are watching, if we don't go down their gonna take the piss forever" kat said

"But it is way high" she said afterwards

"Ok were colonial officers, we can do this" Sharon said.

"Yeah we can, come on girls, lets show them" Kara said

"Its high, do you think they'll do it?" hotdog asked.

"We'll see" helo said

"there sitting down" lee said pointing up to the girls as they all sat down in the rubber rings and held hands

"On 3…1…2…3…" Kara said and they all went flying down the slide swearing their heads off

"Frakkkkkkk" they all screamed as they came hurtling down the slide.

Once they landed in the pool, the girls burst into laughter.

"Omg! I wanna do it again" Kara said

"Me too" cally said

"Let's go, Lets go. Lets go" Sharon said.

So this time Kara, Cally and Sharon went down and everyone else watched them.

The girl's whizzed down the slide screaming as they went, then laughing as the boys helped them out.

"That's soooo cool" cally said giggling still

"Hell yeah, iam so going on that again before we leave, and your coming on with me" Kara said to lee.

"You too helo" cally said

The gang walked to the next slide, it was a tango, 2 people on one large ring/inflatable boat. So lee and Kara were on one, cally and helo, Sharon and Tyrol, Dee and Billy, and kat and hotdog all on their own rafts.

Cally and helo went first; all you could hear as they went down was cally screaming and helo laughing. Then a big splash

"Frak that was wicked" helo said helping cally up.

"Omg, I love this place" cally said

Next down was lee and Kara, all you heard was a very loud and long 'frak' from Kara, and lee was silently laughing behind her.

" cally we so have to go down together" Kara said, so both the girls walked back up, by the time they got there everyone was already down waiting for them, they sat down side by side holding on to each others arm, and pushed off

All you heard was 2 very loud screams and giggling as the girls came flying down, as they came out they came out backwards, they'd turned coming down the shoot.

"OMG!That was amazing" Kara said

"Hell yeah" cally said as the girls got out laughing.

The next few hours the gang went on every ride in the park, some more then once, now they were just going to go on the last slide before heading back to the hotel and heading home to galactica.

Lee, Kara, helo, cally and Kat went first, then, hotdog, dee, billy, Sharon and the chief went afterwards.

Once they were all done they headed back to their hotel.

"That was so much fun" cally said to Kara

"Yeah, we are definitely coming back next time" Kara said

"I second that" lee said

"Me too" kat said

"Hell yeah, it was a blast"helo said.

Once they'd all gotten changed and packed they checked out and headed for their raptor, and headed back to galactica, it was 2pm when they got back onboard, they were greeted buy the old man, and the president among others.

The others all got out first leaving the 2 new couples last, lee took Kara's hand and they walked out, they'd decided that they should go first, because it would take the pressure of helo and cally and hopefully the old man would be okay.

"Hay did you guys miss us" Kara said laughing.

William could see that Kara and lee were both totally relaxed, then he spotted their joined hands and knew why, he just grinned at them

"It's about time" he said

Helo and cally walked out also holding hands

The commander noticed immediately

"Thank the lords, I thought you two were gonna take forever like these two have" the old man said

"So you're okay with this?" helo said

"Yes son, iam you two were getting nearly as bad as those two, minus the violence" he said chuckling.

Cally let out the breath she was holding.

They all left the hanger bay and returned to their quarters, helo had asked if cally could move in with him, and the old man said yes, so they went to her bunk first to get all her stuff.

And lee and Kara were going to share a bunk anyway.

When cally and helo got back everyone was sitting around chatting.

"Welcome to your new quarter's cal" Kara said

"hay buck, its another girl" kat said, meaning there was now 4 girls, so now it was fair, as there was 4 guys (lee,helo,hotdog,and crashdown, who was currently on CAP, but had just come off shift.)

"Yes, it's now a fair democracy in here" Kara gloated.

Crashdown walked in.

"Hay guys nice trip?" he asked

Lee and Kara looked at each other then at helo and cally and all of those in the room except crash laughed.

"Ok, what's going on?"

"We have 2 new couples" kat said

"Who?" crash asked?

"Those 4" hotdog said indicating lee, Kara, cally and helo.

"About frakking time" crash said grinning.

The gang then told crashdown about their time on cloud 9.

The end


End file.
